Vidas Aparte
by Houriko
Summary: Bueno esta historia la publique anrtes y la baje pordos razones, no me gustaba el titulo y el primer capitulo no parecia hecho por mi, no era mi estilo, pero arreglados ambos problemas, anuncio que este es un Milk/Goku fic , es un fic de realidad alt
1. caminos paralelos

Este es un Fic de realidad alternastiva, Asi que habran su mente

VIDAS APARTE

Todo esficción,los personajes pertenecen a su autor y la ideaes mía, basada en lo queabsorbo de los demás pero llevado a mi estilo. Este es un fic de realidad alternativa , así que habrán su mente.

Por : Houriko 

Milk:Silohubiera encontrado ese día, tal vez... pero el tal vez no me sirve, el tal vez no existe, solo me pone intranquila.

Goku:Ella es mi amor, pero vivo con una mujer que quiero, todo seria distinto si esa vez, solo si esa vez.... pero , no importa, tengo que seguir mi vida, mi vida sin ella.

Milk/Goku: El tal vez no existe y además es muy tarde paralos dos, 

++++++++++++++++RECUERDOS:+++++++++++++++

Estaba a punto de iniciarEl torneo de las Artes Marciales.

Milk Estaba allí solopor una razón, buscar aese chico que había conocido hacia mucho tiempo, el que prometió casarse con ellacuando eran niños. Esperaba que el larecordara, pero no estaba segura y aun así estaba decidida a lograr que el cumplieracon su palabra. Para eso ella se habíainscrito en el torneo y no se daría por vencida.

Era Su turno de pelear con el ,pero , justo cuando se dirigía hacia la plataforma ,tropezó

con su propio vestido y cayo al piso, ella estaba totalmenteavergonzada, por tropezar deesaforma y en esemomento , entoncesllego ese chico, Ryu, Era uno de los participantes del torneo, tan atento y Atractivo, Era un hombre Musculoso de unos 19 Años , su cabello era Rojo y tenia una mirada muy parecida a la de Goku ,sin olvidar unsonrisa muy cálida,eso la cautivo.

El la levanto del piso y la llevo a la enfermería, dado que su tobillo estaba torcido y

en ese estado no podía participar.

En la tarima seguían llamando a la adversaria deGoku,peroella nunca se presento ,así que se declaro a Goku ganador del combate y continuaron con las siguientes luchas.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Con el paso del tiempoRyu sehabía convertido en el Esposo de Milky tuvieron Un niño al que llamaron Kio , ellosvivían enla ciudad del este, dondeRiu eraun ejecutivo dela ms grande empresa del mundola Capsul Corp. 

Goku después de el torneo Conoció a una chica llamada Kira, Se casaron y tuvieron dos hijos, Ramen y Sakura (una Niña), Ambas familias parecían muy felices pero en algunos momentos, cuando Milk oía las noticias en la televisión, sobre monstruos que atacaban el planeta ydetalles por el estiloella se preguntaba sisu viejo Amigo tendría que ver con todo y Goku al ver a su pequeña Sakura y su gusto por las peleas,recordaba a esa niñita que alguna vez conocio , lahija del Ox Satán , Milk.

Tiempo después:

Casa de Ryu y Milk:

Ryu:Hola Milk(la besaen la frente), donde Esta Kio , le tengo una sorpresa.

Milk: Pues donde crees que esta tu hijo?, logre que dejara de entrenar y lo mande a estudiar, este niño tiene que aprender algomas que a dar golpes.

Ryu: Déjalo es algo de juventud , ya sabes como era yo, y ahoraescasamenteentreno para no perder la forma.

Milk: Igual que yo querido, aunque el que se meta con migo sabe que puede pagar por su atrevimiento.

Ryu: Claro Milk... haces un gran trabajo , con tigo y la casa,ahora , discúlpame un momento ,KIOOOOOOO, VEN QUE TE TENGO UNA SORPRESA

Kio baja corriendo lasescaleras para encotrar a su padre junto a su mamá enla cocina

Kio: Hola papá!!!!, que me trajiste.

Ryu: Nada,.

Kio: Pero tu digiste ....

Ryu; Ya se lo que dije, la sorpresa que te tengo es distinta, veras, recuerdas que yo te conté como tu mama y yo nos conocimos en el torneo de las artes marciales?

Kio: Sip y que no continuaste porqueteenamoraste de mamá y decidiste retirarte paraestarcon ellay liego se casaronya lo se.

Ryu: Pues hoy me encontré con quiengano el torneo Esa vez y le pregunte si podía llevarte a su casapara que lo conocieras y el dijo que con gusto.

Kio: Siiiii voy a conocer a uno de los hombres mas fuertes del mundo!!!

Milk: Pero solo si haces todastustareas!

Kio: pero mamaaaa....

Milk: sin peros.

-Casa de Goku y Kira:

Kira: Hola mi amor mi vida, donde estabas?

Goku: Eje, hola, mmm yo estaba dando una vuelta, nada mas. y.. no nada mas

Kira: Bueno entonces entra que ya esta listo el almuerzo

Goku: Claro, ah , se me olvidaba, me encontré con uno de los luchadores del torneo que gane hace algunos años

Kira: Que recuedos , yo era periodista y te conocí gracias a que ganaste, ya haceaños, así que, dondelo viste y que te dijo?

Goku: bueno, Trabaja en laC.C.y como fui asaludar a Bulma me lo encontré , él me pregunto si podía venir a vernos con su familia , dice que todos practican las artes marciales.

Kira: hasta su esposa?

Goku : Eso dijo ely que para su hijo seria muy emocionante conocerme, así que les dije que si y quedaron de venir esta tarde . No te molesta , Verdad?

Kira: NO mi amor si es lo que mas amo de tiesegran corazón, quería estar con tigo hoy pero no importaa los niños les encantara . 

A la hora de la cita:

Milk golpeo en la puerta de la casaen frente de ella, esta era una casa decampo, recordó lo mucho queella hubieradeseado vivir en un lugar así, desde que se quemo la casa de su padre no había vuelto a vivir en el campo. Ellaviro su cabezapara ver a su esposo y a su hijo que estaban bajando del auto.

Dentro de la casa:

Kira: Goku, por favor, habré la puerta mientrastermino con los platos.

Goku: Esta bien, Yaestoy abriendo.

Goku abrió la puerta, y ahí estaba Milk deEspaldas esperando a que su esposo se acercará, cuando escuchola puerta abriéndose.

Goku-: hola,^_^

Milk: Hola yo...Goku...?

Goku: Te conosco?.

**-*--*-*-*----*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Bueno quepodrá pasarahora que están frente a frente?, bueno, yo lo se y ustedes, no, pero si leen el siguiente capitulo lo averiguaran. 


	2. resistencia?

_ si esta entre paréntesis no lo oyen los demás o piensan o dicen en voz baja_

_ si esta entreparéntesisno looyen los demáso piensan o dicen en voz baja_

Ryu: Lo conoces?

Milk: Si, eso creo

Ryu: Claro, pero si tu ibas a pelear con el en el torneo, lo olvide.

Milk: pero lo conozco de Antes

Goku:Pues no recuerdo de donde

Milk: Bueno te daréuna pista,( creo que con el tiempo me e vuelto mas paciente porque haceunos años

lo hubiera golpeado ) ¿ no sabes lo que es una esposa?

Goku: si lo se, tengo una, pero eso que tiene ver?

En ese momento milkcerro los ojos y apretó los puños mientas decia " Goku!!"

Goku: ( Ese Gesto lo e visto antes, estoy seguro) MILK!!

Milk Sonrió entoncesy Miro Directamente a los ojos a Goku, en ese momento se dio cuenta; el

Sentimiento quepensoya se habia muertoestaba aún ahí, en su corazón y topdos tan fuertescomosiempre .

Mientras tantoGoku pensóque el no había visto ninguna sonrisa tan bonita desde que era un niño y resultaba 

Que había sido en ella en que lavio entonces

Goku y Milk se abrazaron, un abrazo de amigos ,pero,en sus corazones ese simple abrazodespertó 

muchas cosas .

Kira: O por favor sigan, creo que tendremos mucho de que hablar.

Esa noche las dos parejashablaron de su vida ,como se conocieron y en fincharlón bastante mientras los

niños jugaban. Mientras el tiempo pasaba algo era evidente para Milk y Goku que ninguno de ellos podía 

quitar sus ojos del otro, parecía quealgolos impulsara aencontrarse y en ese momento, también , en ambos

un gran dolordespertabapor lo quedebió pasary nunca fue , Goku que ahora sabia lo que era una esposano hacia

sino pensar en como hubiera sido el vivir con ella.

A estas alturas ella debía tener unos 28 años , debió casarse muy joven - pensaba Goku -porquesegún lo que ella contó

conoció a su marido en el torneo que ganey en esa época l tenia unos 18, algo así, y ella tenia mi misma edad.

El por su parte sehabía casado a los 21 años , tal vez ,porque le tomo a su noviacasi un año enamorarlo y dos 

convencerlo de casarse con ella.

Llego la hora de la despedida, los niños se estaban durmiendo ya, eramuy nochecuando termino lareunión,

paraKira, Ryuy los niños, esta había sido una gran visita , Goku y Milk por su parte no podían decir lo mismo

porque para ellosnohabía habido tranquilidad. Milk alprepararse para partir, sinrtio dolor al pensarque tal vez,

novolveriaa ver a Gokupero sesentía aliviada porquelejos de él sucorazóndejaría esos extraños sentimientos .

Bueno, no tan extraños pero si que poco deseabasentir, ellos volverían a su lugar,escondidos y olvidados, pero su consuelo

duro poco cuando escucho laconversación de su esposo con Kira.

Ryu: Bueno, le agradezco todassus atenciones, fueun honor conocerlos.

Kira: pues me agrada mucho conocer a otros luchadores, me hubiera gustadohablar mas con ustedes ,son, una pareja encantadora.

Ryu:pues creo que será en otra ocasión.

( Mikse dirige hacialas escaleras paradespertar a Kioy marcharse acasaalgo aliviadacuando...)

Kira: Bueno espero que podamos vernosla próxima semana entonces. 

(Milkpara estemomento no hacia sino rogarle akami-sama que no lo permitiera)

Ryu: lamentablemente , la próxima semanaviajamosa Europa.Mehan dado un nuevo empleo allí y puesquería 

complacer ami hijoen conocer a uno de los hombres mas fuertes del mundo. El estaba tan tristepor el viaje quepensé que 

sile presentabaaGoku se animaría, y no me equivoque. 

Kira: Se me ocurre una idea, los niños estándormidos y es muy noche, así que ¡ porqueno se quedad hoy?, es mas,

quédense todo el fin desemana, no sabes la cantidad de cosas quequisiera conocer de Goku cuando era niño y

todavía no he preguntado a Milk , así que podrían quedarse, por favor.

(Milk susurando : noononoonononoonoonoo nopor favor no)

Ryu: no se,no quisiera molestar demasiado..

Kira: por favor,insisto.

Ryu: pero no tenemos ropa para nosotros y..

(Milk: si, esono tenemos ropano podemosquedarnos que ,lastima ) ****

Kira: por eso no se preocupen , yo le puedo prestar alguna de mis piyamas a Milk , y Ramen puede prestarle algo aKio,

estoy segura,es masquédense todo el día de mañana, así podremoshablar mas. VerdadGoku que estas de acuerdo?

Goku: Este, si, yo estoy de acuerdo, ( que si estoy de acuerdo Nooo, si ella esta una horamas no si podré dejar de mirarla

evitar acercarme)

Riu: pues ,siendo así, no se diga mas, nos quedamos. Milk, deja descansar a Kio, nosinvitana quedarnos

Milk: ha"quebien"entonces ya bajo (Porque Ryu, ahorano se que podría pasar quedándomeunahora mas y 

el acepta quedarse todoun dia)

Kio ,estaba muy feliz depoder quedarse . Toda la tarde había practicado en juego conlos hijos de Goku sehabía animado mucho

aun cuando parecía que ellosno peleaban con toda su fuerzay el si, ellos le ganaban, así quequeríaentrenar , y ademas se habia 

sorprendido al ver a Sakura volar, y el querrá aprender ese truco, eso si,ya imaginaba la cara de sus padrescuando lo vierancruzando

loscielos así que al siguiente díalos niños se la pasaron enseñándole a Kio avolar.

Nuevamentelas parejas estuvieron conversandotoda la noche, Milk ni siquieramiraba a los ojos aGoku, que parecía mirarla con 

cierta curiosidad, pero se mantenía a distancia . Riu y Kira eran muy buenos conversadores, al igual que Goku que se la paso toda la tarde

contando algunas de sus aventuras de niñez, Milk se limitaba a contestar las preguntas queKira lehacia, en realidadera 

muy buena periodista y muy persuasivapara obtener respuestas,Milk a casi todocontestocon laverdad claro,hubo una pregunta

en la que tubo que mentir, cuando ella le pregunto porque habia entrado a el torneo ese año, Milkdio la misma respuesta que le daba

a su hijo y a su esposo , "para demostrar queera una mujer fuerte, y lo soy ahora también"

al final del diaKia los convenció de marcharsepor la mañana, así no correrían peligro por el camino,Ryu y Milk no tuvieron mas 

opción queaceptar, ella tenia razón y para la hora que terminaron de charlasKio estaba muy dormido y ellos no querían despertarlo.

En el cuarto principal Kira y Gokuestaban en su cama.

mientras Kira dormía Goku no podía conciliar el sueño, era difícil llevar la vida de la forma en que lo hacia 

fingirque no entendía las cosas quesabiaperfectamente, como cuando hacia enojar a alguien o si esa persona estaba enojada con el, 

pero , la única forma que conocía para evitar quelos demásse metierancon sussentimientoseshacerse el estúpido y 

dejar que las cosas pasen así, claro, el era masabierto con sus hijos y esposa de lo que eraVegeta con su familia, pero aún asísu

forma de ser era una barrera para no tener que ver la realidad , esa realidad que ahora se mostraba ante sus ojos y era que el siempre,

en el fondo de su corazón extraño a esa niña de su infancia.

En realidad, muchas veces él sintió envidia deVegeta por estar con Bulma, no porque ella le gustara ,ella era linda, pero siempre

sevieron como amigos. No,la razón es porque aunque ella no combatetiene una fuerza quele haceluchar al menos a gritos

con Vegeta.

Su esposa por otraparteera una mujer sumamente dulce , parecíaaceptarle todo muy bien y cada vez que el se iba de casa

o volvía , lo recibíacomo si nada. Tal vez estaba acostumbrada asus ausencias, pero su parteSayan le pedíay buscaba 

un combateaunque sea unreclamo que dieraorigen a una lucha que diera satisfacción a su necesidadde pelear, que diera emocion

a su relación.

Gokuse sentía extrañamente impaciente , miro a su lado y vio a Kira dormida. El no podía quedarse mas en esacama ,tenia quesalir

a caminar un poco pararelajar su mente, si alguno de sus amigosoyera lo que estaba pensando diría quesu cerebro debía estarse

recalentado por tanto pensamiento.

Cuando Goku entro a la cocina,se chococon alguien quesalia y llevabaun baso de leche.

Milk: auch, fíjate por donde andas baka!!

Goku: upps ,eje ,disculpaMilk noquería..

Milk: ahh perdona, yo pensé que eras, este,no quería .., de todos modos es tu casa perdóname .

Ambos sequedaron mirandofijamente , ambos vieron como el tiempo parecía detenerse mientras reconocían sus figuras en la oscuridad .

ParaGoku , ella erauna aparición , jamáspensó ver a una mujer tan bella.Ella estaba en una de las piyamas de su esposa.Ahironías del destino

la mujer a la que alguna vez prometió matrimonio aun no sabiendo que era, estabajusto ante el ,llevando una prenda que le pertenecía a su

cónyugey aunque una y otra vez suconciencia le decíaque no era justo paraKira lacomparación, a Milk le quedabamil veces mejor, cuando

lamiro a los ojos pudo vercomo se sonrojaba . 

Era obvio para elque ella no acostumbraballevar piyamascomo esta,unamuy cortay deseda blanca, mientras por dentro el sentía 

crecer la emoción que sintió cuando la vio en la puerta. Esa calidez que no había tenido por nadie mas ,tal vez su esposallego a despertar

un sentimiento parecido en el, pero jamásigual. Nada podía igualar lo que estaba sintiendo por la mujerparada justo ante el , sus ojos

bailaban en su figura imaginando lo que podíahaber debajo de su escasa vestimenta.

Para él , en este momento, después deobservarla toda lamañana y la tarde conla curiosidad yel deseo que le despertó desde

el primer momento y la necesidadque había sentido de tenerla cerca en cuanto la vio, yano podía ser disimulada como antes poresa falsa

inocencia tras la que escondíasus sentimientos. Sus ojos ahora lo estaban delatando , estaban mostrándole exactamente a ella lo que

quería ocultar, tal vez eso era lo que la sonrojaba, pero también en los ojos de ella, el podíaverque sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, 

esto solo añadía mas dudas a las que ya tenia yno le habían permitido dormir, aunque tal vezsolo erasu necesidad de encontrarse con ella

a solas lo que lecondujoa la cocina de su casa a lamisma horaque ella .

En cuanto a Milk cuando ella miro aGoku frente a frente, no pudo dejar de notar queel solo llevabasus boxer puestos, yesto le permitía 

ver lo bien constituido que estaba Goku, claro ,su esposo tenia un gran físico, eso era innegable peroel de Goku era mucho mas atractivo para ella ,

sentía como si entre esosbrazosy junto a ese pecho ella tuviera un lugar, hecho especial mente para ella , su corazón latía con tanta fuerza como 

el día del torneo cuando lo vio entre los finalistas, y parecía que a partir de esedía aúnel se había puesto mejor y cada vez mas fuerte.

Ella sabia que no debíapensar en él de esa forma, no eras justo y aún mas era erróneo para una mujer casada y con un hijo pensar así, 

sin mencionar queel también estaba casado, pero , eso no tenia ningún efecto la voz que la regañaba por sus errores eramas débil 

cadavez mas pequeña que lo que sentía porGoku, era como si una multitud gritara fuerte y altoqueella lo quería, que ellalo deseaba y una 

simple vozcasi apagada ledijera que se debía resistir, que la casa donde estaba merecía respeto, que su hijo, que su esposo, que...

Ya cada vez esavoz eramas opaca y lejana, ya cada vez era menos audible, y esoocurrió cuando ella se dio cuenta queGoku estaba 

acercándose a ella, y callo por completo cuando al mirarlo a los ojos aun con lo difícil que era para ellahacerlo al sentirse descubierta 

tanto física como emocional mente, sin labarrera de su defensiva y con esa piyama que no era lo que ellahubiera usado normalmente, 

(por lo menos no sin una bata,) y pudo ver que el sentía exactamente lo queella , ahora, lo único que prevalecía era la necesidad de estar cerca de él 

de estar con él, no solo en un mismo lugar, era la necesidaddeestar en sus brazosy sentir su cuerpo , era unanecesidad dehacerse suya

y hacerlo suyo, era solo su deseo y su supuestamenteolvidado amor, lo único que la comandaban ahora, su conciencia había decidido 

dejar de hablarpor ahora.

Gokuse acercó a Milk y nunca fue tan cierto como en ese momento la atracción de los polos opuestos oel sentimiento puro atravesando

lasbarreras de lo que estaba bien o mal, la atracción queejercían el un por el otrono tenia fin y sus manos acariciaron el cuerpo del otro

sin respeto o remordimientos, sus bocas se juntaron en un beso lleno de pasión y amor , de ese amorque estaba aprisionado y decidió revelarse

a ellos con toda su fuerza y sin darlesoportunidad de resistir, un bezo candente e intoxícate queborro hasta laultima de las recriminaciones

propias queno hubiera desistido antes.

Era imposible detenersepara ellos ahora, así queGoku la recogió entre sus brazos y empezó a flotar en el aire, sabia quedebía ir a algún lado

donde pudieran estar solo los dos, sin posibilidades de ser interrumpidos , entonces recordó que no muy lejos quedaba la vieja casa de su abuelo,

donde vivió cuando niño, así quehabiendo decidido a donde dirigirsesalió por la ventana con Milk en sus brazos y se dirigió a toda 

velocidad a ese lugar para poder terminar lo que ya habían comenzado.


	3. Vidas Aparte (final)

Ninguno de ellos parecía poseer el control de sus , propias vidas , sus cuerpos parecían manejarse solos, Goku aterrizo en la

Ninguno de ellos parecía poseer el control de sus , propias vidas, sus cuerpos parecían manejarse solos, Goku aterrizo en la entrada de la casay sin perder tiempo empujo la puerta ,que aun cuando estaba sellada se abrió hecha pedazos con un pequeño golpe del saya, Milk sitio que tocaba el suelo , hasta este momento ella no había pensadoen porqueGoku podíavolarsin su nube, claro, eso no le preocupaba, no necesitabaaveriguarlo, loúnico quequería eraprolongarlo masposible esas sensación que lainvadía, no dejar escapar al hombre con que siempre deseo estar, de pronto, lo único que parecía correcto paraellos era estar así juntos, uno en los brazos del otro,la traición no era esa noche ,eran sus vidas, sufalta de voluntad,habían traicionado a su destino,ahora lo único queerajusto para ellos lo "correcto "estaba pasando y pasaría durante todala noche , no había forma de contenerse esta vez solo eran ellos y solo ellos importaban.

A medida que la nocheavanzaba, en la casa deKira y Goku,todos dormían pacíficamente, Kira sintió el lugar vació de su esposo en la cama, despertó, pero aún cuando no lo vio, no se preocupo, conocía a su marido y sabia que el solía desaparecer sin razón alguna, estaba segura que regresaría a su lado a la mañana siguiente, así que se durmió renuevo.

.........

Esa madrugada Milk despertó con la luz del sol en losojos penetrando por la ventana, antes de abrirlosMilk pensó enGoku, podía ser un sueño? todo parecía tan extraño ella encontrándose a Goku en la cocinay teniendo sexo, no haciendo el amorcon el, esa no era ella, ese había sido el sueño mas extraño que huera tenido. Entonces Milk abrió sus ojos, esas paredes no eran las de su casa y el hombre que estabaabrazando no erasu esposo, era Goku, que la tenia entre sus brazos sujeta, como si no quisiera dejarla iryambos desnudos , esto definitivamenteno habíasido un sueño, ellahabía dormido conGoku yaunque deseaba permanecer con él ,ahora su concienciahabíadecidido tomar control de ella y estaba llena de pánico,comopodría mirara Ryu a lacara, sin sentirsemal por lo que había hecho ? y aun así no quería separarse de Goku quería quedarse ahí fingiendo queno había amanecido.

Goku despertó, sintiendo a la mujer en susbrazos moverse, el sabia que esta mujer no eras su esposa y también se sentía mal porhaberla traicionado, ella nunca desconfiaba de y el no habíahecho nadaque la hiciera desconfiar, nada.... hasta ahora.

Goku abrió los ojos cuando sintió a Milk levantarse de su lado, había empezado a vestirse, se quedo quieta por un momento mirando a su alrededor yagacho la cabeza.

Milk temblaba, parecía llorar, Goku de pronto se sintió tan culpable, el realmente la amaba, la amaba tanto que verla así le dolía mas que cualquier cosa, ahora solo quería saber que el no había confundido nada.

El pensó que ella sentía lo mismoque el anoche, y no hizo preguntas, tampoco le dio posibilidades de retroceder.

Goku se levanto de la cama (vieja y maltrecha pero aun en el mismo lugar, donde Goku dormía cuando niño)y abrazo a Milk deseando desesperadamente que ella sintiera al igual aél ,que estaban en lo correcto y que lo equivocado era el mundo, las circunstancias.

Goku: te arrepientes?

Milk volteo haciaGoku y seapretó junto a su pecho,sentía el palpitar de su corazón y el ritmo de su respiración, algunaslagrimassalían de sus ojos, lagrimas de tristeza , al saber que esto no podría ser sino por unanoche ,esa noche que había acabado.

Milk: Esto no es justo para ellos, Goku, queestábamos pensando yo ...

Goku: Te arrepientes....

Ella sonrió débilmente, estaba triste pero esa sonrisa venia de la ironía de sus sentimientos.

Milk: Si debo decirte la verdad, lo que masme extraño de esta situación es, que , aun cuando me siento culpable ,no me . no me arrepiento.

Goku: Así me siento yo, tal vez...

Milk: No sabes cuantas veces me he hecho esa pregunta este fin de semana y la única respuesta que encuentro es queya es muy tarde.

Goku: porque no olvidamos todo y nos vamos juntos?.

Milk:Dame unarazón, solo una, que no tenga que ver con migo, para que la dejes....

Goku:yo... (se quedo callado, esa pregunta se la habiahecho el antes y la respuesta era la misma no había ninguna)

Milk: Lo ves , yo, estoy igual que tú, no hay nada queyo pueda reprocharle a mi marido, excepto..

Goku: Excepto que?

Milk: Que el no sea,tú.

Goku: anoche , lo primero quepensé cuando te vi fue eso, deseaba que mi esposa fueras tú.

Milk: No creo que mequisieras como tu esposa, tengo que recocerlo no soy muy paciente, yo no podría estar tan calmada como ella cuando sales con una de tus estupideces.Yo te conozco Goku y no soporto quenadie mequiera engañar, como lo haces cuandopones esa cara de menso, no lo soportaría y créeme queeso me pone tensa, no Goku, es mejor así, nosotros no podemos estar juntos, Kamisamayodesearía que todo hubiera sido distinto pero ahora , es, imposible.

Goku: Entonces te vas hoy

Milk: si, hoy nos iremos , pronto estaré camino a Europa.

Para este momento Milk ya estabacon la misma pijama de la noche anterior puesta y Goku había tomado sus boxers y cubierto con ellos,se acercó renuevo a ellay la tomo de la mano, se notaba que ella estaba temerosa.

Goku: Milk. Entonces, eshora de volver a micasa.

Milk: pero como le explico a mi esposo.....

Goku: shh, no tienes que decir nada, te voy a mostraruna técnica queaprendí, hace algunos años...

Dicho esto Goku con su mano libreypuso dos dedos en su frente, serró losojos y al siguiente momento, ellos estaban en la sala de la casa deGoku.

El la miroporultima vez de cerca, reconoció cada parte de su rostro, como tratando dememorizarlo, entonces le sonrío y labeso, ellahizo lo mismo y una solitaria lagrima cayopor una de sus mejillas, el soltó su mano y volvió a poner dos dedos en su frente y desapareció de su vista, ahora ella estaba sola en la sala, tocándose los labios, esteiba a ser el mejor recuerdo quepudiera guardar de Goku, este beso, que no había sido lleno de pasión como los de la noche anterior, en este ,estaba solo presente su verdadero sentimiento por ella, su amor.

Milk estaba intranquila, que haría si su esposo se despertó y no la halló a su lado en la cama?, que si el la hubiera buscado en la casa y no laencontró?, habían tantas cosas que no lepermitían tranquilizarse, ahora ellatenia que acercarse a su cuarto y verque se le ocurría paraarreglar la situación, no quería darle ningún dolor a el, era injusto hacer sufrir a mas personas...

Cuando Milk se acerco al cuarto que compartía con su esposo, lo encontró profundamente dormido, Milk agradeció a Kamisama poreso.

Era muy difícil que Ryu se mantuviera dormido si había el menor ruido, pero esa noche había dormido como piedra...

Milk abrió un poco mas la puerta, entro al cuarto y tomo su vestido que estabadoblado en la cómoda junto a la cama, ella necesitaba darse un baño y ahora solo tenia que tomarsu vestido e ir hacia el baño de visitas de la casa.

Ryu: mmm. Milk, amor, hace cuanto te levantaste?

Milk: ahh. ohh, no, yo me acabo de levantar, si, voy abañarme ahora, así que ... yavengo.

Ryu: Dormiste bien?

Milk: bien, si.

Milk salió del cuarto, serró lapuerta detrássuyo y se recostó, había estado muy cerca, el podía haberla descubierto, si solo se hubiera acercado mas, se abría dado cuenta de su olor,entonces se apresuro al cuarto de baño.

En tanto, en el cuarto principal Goku salía dela ducha (se había tele transportado directamente a ella) secándose conuna toalla y con la otra al rededor de la cintura.

Kira: buenos días Goku, a que horas llegaste?

Goku: no hace mucho, creo, si no hace mucho .

Kira: entonces debes tener sueño, por qué no te recuestas y descansas?

Goku: no puedo, le prometí a los niños que entrenaría con ellos esta mañana, entonces después si puedo dormir ^_^.

Kira: tu como siempre, " el eterno niño".

A medio día,Milky su familia estaban listos parapartir,Kio estaba junto a su mama y a su papá sonriendo feliz por los días quehabía pasado en esacasa, Ryu se estaba despidiendo de Kira y en esemomento llegoGoku con sus Hijos, sonriente después de ese entrenamientomatutino, observo como en frente de su casa se encontraban dispuestos a partir, lamujer que el amaba, consu esposo(el hombre conmas suerte del planeta según Goku) y su hijo (que el hubiera querido quefuera suyo) liastospara partir, sonrientes despidiéndose de su esposa, entonces se acerco a Kira, vio como Ryu pasabael brazo por lacintura de Milk y aun cuando loscelos le carcomían por dentro, el no podía hacer nada, solo seguir sonriendo a la pareja.

en tanto , la situación no era muy distinta para Milk ella , estaba ahísonriendo felizmente aKira, mientras su esposo leagradecía su hospitalidad, viendocomo se acercaba a ella Goku ya ellaofreciéndole su mano, sin poder decir nada. Sin derecho a decir nada, ella solo podía mantener en su rostro una sonrisa, algo menos natural que laque tenia Goku pero aun así lo suficiente como para ocultar sus sentimientos.

Ryu: Bueno, creo que ahora si debemos irnos, nuestrovuelo sale en cuatro oras, menos mal queya tenemos casi todo encapsulado, peroaún tenemos mucho que organizar, les agradezco infinitamente todas sus atenciones.

Kira: Gracias a ustedes por visitarnos, no sabehacecuanto no conocíaa nadiecon quien tuviera tantos temasparahablar. Milk, no sabe lo alegre que estoy dehaberla conocido, y gracias por todo lo que me contó de mi Goku.

Milk: lo mismo digo, me encanto hablar con usted (seacercoala esposa deGoku para darle unabraso y su mente no dejaba de decirle que ella no tenia derecho a hacerle daño a esa mujer, y que todo lo que paso solo podía quedar en su recuerdo como una "locura", aunque ella sabia que habia sido mas que eso y aun así mantuvo su postura de alegría. No habíanada mas que pudiera hacer) Kio, ¿porque no vas y te despides de los niños ahora, mientras nosotros terminamos de despedirnos de los señores Son?

Kio: si mamá.

Ryu: Bueno Goku, me alegra mucho que hayamos podido pasar este tiempo en su casa,espero que algún dianos escriba, en cuanto estemosubicados les mandaremos nuestra dirección para que sigamos en contacto....

Goku_: jeje. pues si quieres pero aquí la queescribe es Kira yo no soy bueno para esas cosas mm ^_^ 

(yo no podría evitarlo, si se dondevive, en un segundo estaría allí y ella me dejo claro que esto no podía ser, si estoy con ella una vez mas no podría dejarla ir.)

Ryu tomo la mano de su hijo y se fueacercando a lanave , dejando sola a Milk para que se despidiera deGoku, de la forma en queél lo veía, ellos fueron amigos de infancia, así que necesitaban despedirseapropiadamente, ya que muy seguramente no se volverían a ver.

Milk: Bueno Goku es hora de despedirnos, dale mis saludos a Bulma y dile que la felicito, Yamucha no era el hombre para ella y que espero que sea muy feliz con el hombre que escogió ^_^

Ellaentonces seacerco a Goku y lo abrazo, éllaabrazo fuertemente y le dijo aloído....

Goku: te voy a extrañar, lo de anoche fue importante para mi, nunca lo olvides.

Ella lo escucho y haciendouso de toda la fuerza que tenia paras no llorar y para no arrepentirse de ladecisión que había tomado sonrió a él yse apretó mas en eseabrazo, ya no leimportaba si la veían o no, estaba segura que nadie sabría lo que ellos estaban sintiendo realmente..

Milk: (diciéndole al oído aGoku) cuando les dije la razón por la que fui al torneo, mentí, yo fui solamente para encontrarme con tigo, como lo había prometido....

Entonces ellaserrósusojos y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ya erahora de marcharse ysu esposo ehijo estaban en la nave listos para marcharse, Ryu le hacia señás para que apresurara su despedida, entonces ellale dio un ultimo abrazo a Goku y se fue, entonces su esposo le dio un bezo en la frente, abrió su puerta y le permitió entrar, el dio la vuelta, abrio la puerta de su lado se subió ydespego.

Desde el piso Goku observaba como ella semarchaba y su expresión de alegría decayó un poco,

Goku: (Ella es mi amor, pero vivo con una mujer que quiero, todo seria distinto si esa vez, solo si esa vez noshubiéramos encontrado ella me amaba, que digo yo se que ellaaun lo hace, pero , no importa, tengo que seguir mi vida, mi vida sin ella.)

mientras el miraba hacia el cielo persiguiendo larutaque havia seguido la nave en que semarchaba lamujer de su vida. el sintió quealguien le jalaba de su Gi, era suhija, Sakura.

Sakura: Papá, que haces?

GFoku: He, no nada, vamos a casa...

El tomo a su hija y la puso sobre sushombros, sonrió feliz, ahora cada vez que viera la sonrisa de si hija, sabria que en alguna parte del mundo estaría su amada, tal vez sonriendo igual, tal vez pensando en el.

Mientras ellosentraban en la casa desde el aireen una nave que surcaba los cielos estaba Mik mirando fijamente por la ventana....

Milk:( Silohubiera encontrado ese día, tal vez estariamos juntos y yo seria su esposa, pero el tal vez no me sirve, el tal vez no existe, solo me pone intranquila.)

Ella sonrió por ultima vez aGoku, ellalo imaginaba allá abajo junto a su familia y aun cuando le dolía pensar que tal vez el la iba a olvidar de nuevo (ella pensaba que el la había olvidado cuando era una niña) ella siempre recordaría lo que el lehabía echo sentir en esanoche, y ahora tendría ese recuerdo para enfrentar su vida , sus Vidasque ahora seguirían como siempre, Apartadas, o por lo menos eso esperaba ella.

Cada uno en sulugar, Goku volteando hacia atrás y mirandohacia dondequedaba su antigua casa, dondehabía tenido la mejor noche de su vida y Milk desde la nave mirando en el horizonte, hacía dondevive el Hombreque siempre amo,mientras miraban hacia el pasado tuvieronun triste y aun mas doloroso pensamiento...

Goku y Milk: (realmentehubiéramos sido felices?, yo se que si, pero, el tal vez no existe y además es muy tarde paralos dos).

FIN

Les gusto, no les gusto, bueno, espero queles parezca interesante por lo menos , este es el final de la historia, pero añadiré un capitulo mas, en realidad no es un capitulo , es solo una parte de un poema que no es mío pero me gusta mucho, léanlo, realmente me sirvió de inspiración y me a servido para imaginarme el comportamiento de muchos personajes y en este fic el de Goku, espero que lo lean.


	4. Epilogo (o algo asi)

Para todos ustedes en vez de un epilogo un pedazo del poema que mas me gusta, creo que me sirvió de inspiración para lo que 

Para todos ustedes en vez de un epilogo un pedazo del poema que masme gusta, creo que me sirvió deinspiración para lo que sentía Goku tras la mascara alegre, el poema se llama **Garrid**, (no se si se escriba así, pero creo que si) esbastante largo, así quesoloescribiré el pedazo que mas me gusta, no se como se llama el autor, si tu lo sabes y leeseste fic, por favor escríbeme y dame su nombre. Perdonen los que se lo saben lo voy a escribir de memoria yno se que tan exacto me quede. ^_^

.........

Cuantos hay que cansados de vivir

muertos del tedio, hacen reír 

como el actor suicida sin hallar para su mal remedio.

Si se muere la fe,

si solo abrojos nuestra planta pisa

lanza a la faz la tempestad del alma, un relámpago triste...

lasonrisa.

El carnaval del mundo engaña tanto 

que las vidasson leves mascaradas.

aquí aprendemos a reír con llanto

y también, a llorar acarcajadas.

ja ja ja ja ja.

Bueno muchas gracias a los queleyeron este fic y a la persona que me envió el Review , por tu mensaje me apure a finalizar, nunca me ha gustado que me dejen iniciada a mi con lashistorias yno podíahacerlelo mismo a alguien ^_^, bueno , que mas tengo que decir, a si, e seguido el consejo y reviso la ortografía con el Word antes de publicarlo, así que si aún quedan algunos por alli es culpa dEl queinvento el diccionario de los pc, (bueno si, es mía también.)

No se si tu, el que me envió el Review por el de Trunks y pan lea este, pero enrealidad tengo que reconocer ese no fue uno de mis mejores fics, tal vez o arregley lo vuelva a poner o algo parecido, y para contestar la pregunta del porque se pone tanto aPan y a Trunkscomo parejate dirédos:

1: me agrada la actitud de esaniña puede ser voluntariosa, pero se le ve potencial, parece que degrandeseria unamujer muy independiente ymas bien alejada de las cosascomo lamoday demás, algo parecido a su mamá y a Milk, que por lo visto han sido buenas compañeras para los Sayas.

2: SI ESTAN JUNTOSHAY MSPOSIBILADES DEQUE EXISTAN MAS SAYAS (RAZON POR LA CUAL TAMBIEN ME GUSTAN LOS GOTEN Y BRA FICS ) escrito en mayúsculas porque esmi razon pricipal.

Claro quepara aclarar las cosas , lo que si no me gustan son los Pan y Mirai Trunks fics, ¿porque?, SENCILLO MIRAI TRUNKSESMIO, MIO Y SOLO MIO^_-.

Eso es todo amigos. Att : Houriko


End file.
